Anyone and Everyone
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: He had been taught in recent years that anyone and everyone could be a 'superhero'. But he still hadn't expected to find his daughter's boyfriend joining them. Did his daughter know her boyfriend hung around on rooftops wearing spandex? Kind of turned into a crack!fic but anyway... Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

The world had gone mad in recent years. Billionaire, former playboy (if the news reports of his steady relationship with Pepper Potts were true) Tony Stark was going around in a metal suit promoting world peace - at least in the sense of less war, despite owning a former weapons manufacturing company for which he had designed numerous weapons. A perfectly credible scientist had genetically mutated himself into a green rage monster, assassins and spies were masquerading as heroes, a guy supposedly from the 40s who had been frozen for seventy years was also darting around in a mask and, apparently, a God from another dimension was hanging around.

All it taught him was that masked vigilantes - heroes as the rest of the world liked to call them - could be anyone and everyone.

But even with this in mind; when Captain George Stacy had pulled off the mask, he hadn't expected to find his daughter's boyfriend. Parker. Did his daughter know about this? It would certainly explain her sudden change in stance concerning masked vigilantes - or maybe just one in particular. Yes, it seemed his daughter knew her boyfriend hung around on rooftops in spandex. A sudden thought occurred to him - had he taken her up there? Had she too been swinging like some kind of civilised Tarzan and Jane? Should he be expecting gorillas though the fire escape next? (To be fair, they already had giant mutated lizards.)

The thought of mutated lizards brought him back to the present. Apparently (according to the teenage boy in front of him wearing spandex) the perpetrator was Dr Connors, who had written Gwen a very nice recommendation and seemed particularly unlikely to be joining the masked assortment hanging around the country.

Then again so had Parker, for opposite reasons.

Gwen.

Gwen, who was likely to be in Oscorp Industries right now.

Where the giant lizard thing was apparently heading (again according to the guy wearing red and blue _spandex_).

He could focus on Parker later, and get him restricted from his house via all entries, including the window.

But for now Gwen needed help.

And as much as he'd like to be there for his little girl, he was a bit too old for the Tarzan and Jane routine. Best let Parker deal with it this time.

He could catch up in a minute.

As Parker swung up onto the nearest rooftop and was promptly shot, George couldn't help but wince.

Parker might need his help sooner than he'd thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**I watched this recently, and decided to do a second chapter for this - I know its short but it kind of cut off there naturally x I was, however going to make it longer, so you'll probably get a third chapter as well x**

It told you a lot about your daughter when you found out she was dating a guy in swung about the rooftops in spandex. In fact, it told him quite a bit more than he needed to know, and had ever wanted to know about his little girl.

But, for some reason, Gwen really did like this Parker boy - he hadn't quite worked out why yet, if he ever did.

She really liked this boy, and this boy had just been shot by one of his co-workers. He was _never_ going to hear the end of this when he got in later.

Either way, Gwen could usually be trusted as a good judge of character, which meant there was something in this boy that she found special - and George kind of had to agree. Not many people would go swinging about on rooftops saving strangers, where they could get injured, or shot...

Not many people were that willing to stand up for justice, not after the reasons Parker had tried to clumsily explain himself with when he'd visited their house for dinner. Looking at it in retrospect, George couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it, no matter how unlikely it was that the thought that his daughter's boyfriend was Spiderman crossed his mind.

So Parker might be his baby girl's boyfriend and on that premise alone they might never get along, he seemed like a good person at heart. Or at least a very brave one.

He supposed there were worse people his daughter could date - like that boy 'Flash', who always seemed to be caught in the middle of trouble or the middle of an achievement and switched back and forth between the two intermittently.

As long as Parker didn't end up taking Gwen up to the rooftops with him, or hanging to the edge of skyscrapers.

That would just give him a heart attack, and Gwen would end up grounded for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**There will probably be a fourth part to this, if I have some reviews (hint, hint) x I hope you like this x**

If Gwen really liked this boyfriend of hers and he got killed, like he was probably going to be at this rate - he hadn't even reached Osborn Tower yet and he'd already been shot - she would most likely be very upset.

And an upset Gwen wasn't good for any of them. George still remembered the girls temper tantrums from when she was a child, all the kicking and screaming, screeches at a pitch that shouldn't be possible for any normal human being.

Yes, Gwen throwing a tantrum, or indeed any kind of sulk, was not something he'd like to revisit.

Well then, he'd probably have to go and help the boyfriend. George didn't think he'd mind too much about that - Parker seemed like a respectable, well mannered boy, if strongly opinionated and short tempered.

Exactly the kind of guy he'd never have expected to go swinging around the rooftops in spandex.

But he was, and he was George's daughters boyfriend.

He had to help the kid. For Gwen. Maybe even for Parker himself - like he'd said, the kid didn't seem all that bad.

But George was drawing the line at trying on the spandex for himself. He'd lost that figure long ago, even with all his police work.

That would make for very awkward photos in tomorrow's newspaper.


	4. Chapter 4

He wondered for a moment how he'd ended up here. Of all the places to be.

Oh yeah, he'd been watching out for his daughter's boyfriend. To his surprise, the boy wasn't as bad as he'd thought - positively heroic and definitely brave, if not more than a bit reckless. Not the kind of person he wanted his daughter to be dating. But none, the less he was, so he supposed he had to go in after the boy.

It was the sporting thing to do.

But both he and Parker (Peter he really should call him) really should leave a job like this to the professionals, to the people who knew what they were doing.

Even he, the police Captain, didn't feel like he knew what he was doing, climbing up the stairs to the top of Osborn Tower with a mutated lizard creeping up the outside.

_Why_ was he doing this?

Because his daughter would kill him if he let her boyfriend go in alone.

And because he was a good person - or at least he hoped he was. He wasn't the kind to let a young boy go into a situation like that alone.

So he'd go in - because despite everything, he cared even if he didn't particularly like people who hid behind masks - or spandex in Peter's case.

But he did, so he would.

And maybe his daughter's boyfriend would get out of this ridiculous venture unscathed.

He hoped.


End file.
